


Her Ghost

by ChiPee21



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21
Summary: They are looking at each other with eyes full of affection and fondess. They can uttered and hear the words of love as they proclaim. They are standing in the same place to feel each other's warm. They can all do this but yet the dimension that seperates them is deeper than the sea and way farther than the sun.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Nishikino Maki, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 5





	Her Ghost

She hastily fumble on her keys while cursing silently for having a hard time on opening her apartment's door. Once inside what greeted her was a very alarming silence, no greetings of " _welcome home_ ," or even a very childish " _boo_ " coming out of no where just to scare her off. Everthing is far too quiet for her liking and thats what scared her the most. The lack of someone's presence cause a panic and turmoil inside her head. She immediately run and frantically looked for _her_ in their bedroom where _she_ usually hangs out, in their bathroom, and even inside the refrigerator when she didn't find her in the kitchen. She had looked everywhere and almost flip their apartment upside - down, but alas not a single trace of _her_ could be found anywhere, not even _her_ _ghost_.

"Nico! where are you?!, this isn't funny anymore! please Im scared!"

Maki settled herself on their couch in the living room, she was strangely staring on the wall expecting something to come out. She run out of ideas already of her beloved Nico's where about and the thought of looking between the walls seems like an appealing idea for her if only she could. She tried to call for her again, but her thoughts are swarming with endless negative posibilities.

"Im scared... please don't leave me, I... I can't-"

This is bad she's going to cry again, she's going to fucking cry again. Why can't she hold herself? Her loneliness is definitely doing a good job in messing her emotions. She didn't want to be alone, she needed her, Maki needs Nico right now.

**"Hey Maki what's wrong?!"**

As if on cue before her breakdown, she heard a soft voice lace with concern calling for her. _Finally a trace of her._ Maki looked up to the person leaning in front of her not bothering of wiping away her tears.

"W-Where have you've b-been?"

Her voice cracked, she still can't stop crying. Nico can see that her lover is still shaking, she must have scared her a lot to the point she can't stop trembling.

"I-I've been looking for you everywhere. I-I... thought, I'd loose you again"

It was a sight Nico didn't want to see on her lover. Maki looks so weak, so frail, so out of life. She looks like the shadows of how she used to be, the tsundere and hot headed yet very sweet Maki is little by little disappearing. Once again Nico's guilt is eating her, she's not thinking again. Why on earth she's not thinking again? Her indecisiveness was the one that put her in this situation, and she bet a million life that if death could come at her again then it probably would.

**"Im sorry Maki chan, I-I..."**

_I won't do it again_ , _I won't disappear on you again..._ as if Nico can tell her that. She knew better than to promise something so delusional to her most beloved, that idea could only lead into destruction. She can't ruin Maki all over again, heck she can't even fulfill a promise of coming back, how can she make sure that _this_ time she can fullfill a promise of _staying?_

"I can't loose you again Nico, please..."

_Oh no it's those words again_ , it's the exact same pattern of words again, the one that would make her feels a tremendous guilt and fill her whole being with regret. It's the words her lover has often ask her nowadays, and yet it is the same exact words that still remained unanswered.

"D-Don't disappear on me again, promise me you won't, okay?"

Maki can clearly see the hesitation on Nico's features and the turmoil that was slowly building up inside her, she's definitely having a hard time on contemplating for the right words to say. As if to appease her, the red head slowly raised her hand trying to reach out for her lovers face.

**"Maki..."**

She instinctively pulled away from the red head. This action broke Maki even more, but what can Nico do? The place where her beloved was trying to reached is completely devoid, it is just an empty space, just a pure nothingness in front of her.

" please, I just need to feel you"

The dejection in Maki's voice is what convince her that maybe this little act can be bearable. Nico nod her head in answer and wait for Maki's hands to reach her cheeks and then braced herself. Maki slowly raised her hand calculating where to stop. Nico flinched when a fraction of Maki's hand that touched her literally goes through her face. The red head retract her hand a little while whispering an apology. When her hand looks perfectly settled on Nico's face, Maki closed her eyes, tears are still pouring down on her face while relishing the only trace of her lover's existence.

"You're so warm"

Nico placed her hand on top of Maki's, she too close her eyes savoring her beloved's warm. It's the only thing they can do, pretending that they could still physically feel each other is something they have mastered already. When every moment seems like an imagination or a dream made up by someone, the two of them are always on each other to prove the love for the other that transcend beyond death and afterlife.

"I love you Nico, please _stay..."_

**"I-I love you too Maki..."**

They are looking at each other with eyes full of affection and fondess. They can uttered and hear the words of love as they proclaim. They are standing in the same place to feel each other's warm. They can all do this but yet the dimension that seperates them is deeper than the sea and way farther than the sun.

Because Maki is a _living_ that desperately holds onto something that was long gone.

And Nico is a _ghost_ that hopelessly grasping onto life that sliped away on her clutched.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long since I've been into this fandom. Hello readers~  
> Truth to be told, I almost lost my interest in this fandom when my old phone got broke. You probably wondering why, right? Well my old phone contained the drafts of all my past stories. I just hope that it could still be save so I can continue my previous fics.


End file.
